This invention relates generally to the field of hermetically sealed packages or containers, and more particularly to an improved solderable hermetically sealed container and method of sealing.
A conventional hermetically sealed package for the shipment of components may consist of a machined metallic box and cover of suitable material to satisfy environmental requirements. The lid is solder sealed to the box to form the hermetic seal, and in the assembly thereof, high temperatures for the duration of the soldering process often result in unacceptably high heat input to the package with attendant detrimental effects either upon the components being packaged or upon the desired atmosphere to be maintained within the package during shipment. Further, a desirable seal is often not achieved.
The present invention provides an improved hermetically sealed and solderable container, and method for sealing, including a thin, solderable and resealable membrane seal between the body portion of the container and a protective cover. The use of the membrane seal allows quick and reliable solderable seals with minimum heat input to the package. The protective cover provides support for the membrane seal and may be mechanically secured to the body portion of the container. If the package is to be subjected to vibration during shipment, an adhesive applied between the membrane seal and the cover ensures the integrity of the membrane. The configuration of the present invention provides a container which ensures survivability of the packaged components, and may be applicable to packages of any size. Further, the package of this invention may be reusable by applying heat to the solder seal to remove the membrane for resealing.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved hermetically sealed and solderable container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a solderable hermetically sealed container which may be assembled using minimal heat input.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a resealable hermetically sealed container.
A further object is to provide a simple and reliable method of hermetically sealing a solderable container.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments thereof proceeds.